Tears of the Future
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: After stealing a crystal from Snipe the Storm Hawks accidentaly land in the future meting they children who are on a mission saving they parents from Lord Seatra, but why is Stork's daughter acting so defensive about her and what are the kids hiding...
1. Mirai crystal

A/N: Don't ask me where this come from I have really no idea. After this fic is done there will be a second fic telling about the fore story which will be mentioned in this one by some characters…

I. Mirai crystal

--------

The back gate of the Condor opened with a loud noise from the old metal as four vehicles landed, they riders cheering in enthusiasticall triumph.

"Woho, did you see Snipe's dumb face when we got the box right in front of his nose?" Finn asked laughing.

"Doesn't he have that look always on his fate?" Piper asked in an amused tone as she climbed down from her vehicle, a black box held tightly in her arms.

"So Piper what do you think what is in the box?" asked Arrow the young leader of the Sky Hawks as his green eyes were looking at the black box.

"We will soon find out, but one thing is for sure if Cyclonis wanted it then it must be something really important." She answered as they group made they way to the kitchen are to open it.

Reaching they destination Piper carefully opened the ancient looking silver lock to reveal the treasure hidden inside the box. Opening it there on the deep scarlet cushion laid a black crystal with azure colored mist swirling in it like and endless spiral.

"Wow, this is really beautiful." Junko said as he looked at the crystal.

"Yes, but now we need to find out what it does." Piper commented as she held one finger up.

"Allow me." Finn commented enthusiastically as he run up to the window letting the sunlight in, but nothing happened. "…or not…"

"We will find out later." Arrow said as he made his way out of the room to inform Stork that they mission went perfect, Radarr sitting on his shoulder as suddenly the crystal started glowing in a blue light blinding everyone before they slipped in to dark unconsciousness…

_To be continued… _

------------

A/N: Know that it was short, but the later chapters will get interesting…


	2. We are where?

A/N: First of all thanks for reviewing, I didn't had to much hope that someone would actually bother reading the fic, but at least now I know that I will not waste my time continuing this…

II. We are where?

-------

Six pair of eyes opened slowly as they owners picked themselves slowly up from the ground a pained moan escaping they lips.

"What happened?" Arrow asked as he used the table to help him stand.

"I would also like to know that…" Piper commented from her sitting spot on the ground as the redhead walked up to her to help the young woman stand up.

"Ugh…has someone written down the flying license of that vehicle that hit me?" Finn asked as he rubbed his head.

"We should go and see if Stork is alright." Piper commented as she grabbed the crystal with the others nodding.

Making they way to they pilot no one of them could shrug of the strange feeling that something was rather strange, but no one could place they finger on it what exactly. Reaching they destination they were greeted by the familiar sigh of they panicking pilot who screamed something about them being '_doomed_' and '_he is to young to day a horrible death just yet'_…again.

"Stork please calm down." Arrow tried to calm the Merb which wasn't working, but then as yellow eyes fell on the crystal in Piper's hand Stork suddenly froze down. "Erm…Stork…?" Arrow asked, but there was no answer.

"What is wrong with him?" Junko asked as suddenly the green skinned male reacted.

"WHAT IS THAT THING DOING ON THE CONDOR!" he screamed in horror as he pointed with a shaking finger at the crystal.

"You know what this is?" Piper asked.

"Know…KNOW! Every Merb knows the story about the Mirai Crystal!" he yelled in panic.

"What does it do?" Piper tried to get more information's, she was usually the crystal specialist, but she had never heard about such a crystal.

"The Mirai Crystal is a legendary artifact with the power to transport things or people in to the future, but the frightening thing is that NO ONE KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS THEY GET SENT FORTH AND YOU NEED THE SANGAI CRYSTAL TO GET BACK!" Stork screamed as he waved his hands fractionally.

"WHAT!" the whole group screamed as they yaws dropped, but suddenly the communications system started blinking.

"Erm…guys according to this the Condor is calling us…" Piper said in a shocked tone.

"Piper what is the massage." Arrow said while Stork broke out in a panicked rant about '_it is dangerous knowing the future, they are doomed'. _

"They say that there is a Terra near us which is big enough for both Condors to land safely." She said.

"Then we will do it."

After both Condors have landed made the past Storm Hawks they way over to the other ship and entered to met up with they future selves or the new owners of the ship, but now that they stood face to face with the future Storm Hawks the whole group felt near fainting first of all Arrow and Piper. Well how often do you met your 14 years old son when you are the exact same age as him.

"You are joking right?" he asked in a faint voice as he watched the red haired boy with dark blue tips and amber colored eyes a similar crystal like Piper's around his neck.

"You know that you still can make a gene test." Andren said with a smile on his lips which Arrow immediately recogrinaised as his, Radarr was meanwhile watching Calerr who sat on the other redhead's shoulder.

"I find it brilliant." Finn commented as he was at the moment sharing his experiences about air guitars with Fabian while Junko was setting up cooking plans with Fist.

"So erm…you are now the new Storm Hawks." Piper said after a while of silence.

"Yes our parents have trained us." Fabian said grinning, but the smile suddenly disappeared.

"What is wrong?" Piper asked in a worried tone.

"Our parents got kidnapped by Lord Seatra the new mistress of Cyclonia." Andren said.

"Yes that troublesome, impulsive aro…"

"Dare to finish that sentence Fabian…" said suddenly an annoyed sounding female voice, the blond paled.

Looking past the now scared looking blonde's shoulder they suddenly sopped a female Merb, she had violet eyes with matching hair color, her skin was a soft red color, she had her arms crosses in front of her chest as she threw a glare at the scared boy.

"Ah Selen are you ready with repairing the board computer?" Andren asked her with a kind smile, not that it helped too much.

"Yes, I'm ready and as I see we have guests." she said, her eyes softening somewhat as they fell on Stork.

"Wow you have a daughter." Finn commented as he watched the girl, but he was ignored as stork was already on her side asking about the problems of the computer and what she did against them before both departed talking.

"Looks like as if they are already getting rather well along." Arrow commented grinning.

"Yes, it was already a long time ago that she was that cheerful." Andren said smiling as he looked in the direction where the girl left.

"True with her father death…uups…" Fist said immediately covering his mouth with two large hands, but it was already to late because now were the past Storm Hawks staring at him with fear filled eyes.

"What?" Arrow asked is shock, he didn't want any of his comarades death.

"Selen was six years old when her parents died." The redhead explained in a sad tone, but Piper had suddenly the strange feeling that he knew much more about the death of they friend then he told them.

But she didn't know how dark that truth really was…

_To be continued…_


	3. Suspicion and dark secrets

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and now here comes the new chapter and Happy Halloween…

P.S.: sorry for updating it only now, but my laptop restarted and I needed to write everything again because I only had the Author's Note and the Title everything other got deleted…

III. Suspicion and dark secrets

------

The two groups were now traveling together since four days and the nagging feeling of suspicion Piper felt got only stronger. She knew that the kids were hiding something from them regarding the death of they friend. She tried once asking Andren about more information's how he died, but he blocked her questions out and started a conversation about crystals. She didn't know how to react to this, but she also noticed something else, Selen even if she was Stork's daughter, but even for her father's acting did she distance herself from her fellow Storm Hawks. She would gladly talk with her father about everything, but by the others did she only speak if she was asked something or someone wanted to hear her option to something, but in any other case she would only watch them. Andren would try to get her to be nearer to them, but she would only say that she had work to do. These two things were in themselves already mysterious and the conversation she heard yesterday by accident didn't help the maters rather much it made the questions swirling around in her head only more confusing and her suspicions got only more stronger that they knew much more then they have told them.

Why did the new Master of Cyclonia kidnap them and leave they children be? Was this all part of a new twisted plan or was the ground something much deeper and why was Selen acting so protective about her?

_Flashback _

_Both Condors landed gracefully on Terra Greemus, they needed to make this stop to re-fill they supplies on food, medicine and crystals for they vehicles and weapons. After getting everything necessary were Finn and Fabian off to get some extra things while Junko and Fist wanted to get some of the Terra's specialty. _

_Piper was looking at some crystals as she suddenly noticed Andren walking up behind Selen and leading her away from Aerrow, Stork and Radarr. Sneaking after them in the hope to finally get some answers she watched them entering a deserted alley together, Piper pressed herself on a part of the wall near the entrance where they wouldn't see her, listening to the two teens conversation. _

"_Selen listen…I'm sorry, Fist accidentally let it slip that your father…" Andren said nervously, Piper saw that he had problems putting the words together he wanted to say to her, in any other case she would have found this cute, but she needed answers. _

"…_is death." She finished for him as she leaned against the alley wall, arms crossed in front of her chest. _

"_Yes…and as for the other thing…well what Fabian said…I apologize he didn't me…" but she interrupted him. _

"_Didn't mean it? Please Andren don't make me laugh and stop apologizing for others actions, but still Fabian has no right…no…NO one has the right to speak ill about Master Seatra in any type of way." she said in a dangerous tone which surprised Piper because she had only heard Stork speak with this tone once and at that moment was he ready to murder Finn, Piper shuddered unwontedly. _

_A short silence fell over the alley. _

"_I know Selen…" the redhead said nodding, but Piper could have sworn that he heard guilt in his tone, but shrugged it of. _

"_Well then, I'm going back to the Condor I hate to leave her alone for to long." Selen said as she pushed her body away from the cold stone wall and started walking away as Andren grabbed her hand. _

"_Selen please…" he started in a pleading tone. _

"_Andren, stop trying to let the things which happened shine in an other light as they are." She said as she pulled her arm free and left the alley, Piper had only that little time to hide behind a few garbage cans so that that she wouldn't notice her. _

_Andren watched her leave for a few more minutes before also leaving the alley signaling Piper so that she now also needs to get back to the others before they start worrying about her whereabouts. _

_End Flashback_

Laying now on her bed the questions returned to plague her and after the conversation she heard were there anstead of a few answers even more questions on her mind.

What happened with Stork really? How did he die? Why was Selen distancing herself so much away from the other Storm Hawks and why was she so protective about the new Master of Cyclonia? Didn't Cyclonis get the throne after the tragic death of her father, so did this mean that Cyclonis was death? Was her child just like her a lonely girl who only wishes for a real friend? Why were they kidnapped in the first place? Were they even alive, if yes how can they free themselves? Will they ever get back in to they own time-line?

A knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts making her sit up.

"Come in." she called as the door slid open revealing her son. _"This has still a rather strange ring to it."_ she thought.

"Sorry did I interrupt you by something?" he asked somewhat unsure and Piper needed to giggle on the inside, Andren was really much like Aerrow, thought the knowledge of them having one day a child was creating a strange feeling in her stomach.

"No don't worry come inside." She said while giving him a reassuring smile as she patted the bed beside her.

"So what brings you here?" she asked as he carefully sat down beside her.

"Well I was wondering how you are cooping with the situation I know that the others and dad, wow it sounds rather strange calling a person your father with the same age as you, well they are all doing fine, but I also wanted to know how you feel." The redhead said.

"I'm fine even if I need to agree this is really strange being faced with your children who are the same age as you." Piper said giggling and Andren smiled at her warmly, it was something new to him to see his mother as a teenager. "Ah by the way Andren there is something I would like to know."

"What is it?"

"How am I as a mother?" she asked probably the only question from which she knew that she would get an answer from the redhead.

To be honest Piper couldn't see herself as a mother. Her own died when she was rather young and her father brought her up so while other girls plaid home with they dolls was she always sitting under a tree or with her father in his labor learning about different types of crystals and they use. All in all she didn't even feel like a maternal type of person so was the answer she received in a way shocking, but also relieving.

"In my option you are the best mom I could ever wish for. You are kind, understanding intelligent, you have teached me many things about crystals and material arts." Andren said smiling happily, Piper returned the smile.

Maybe she could get used to being a mother.

------

Meanwhile in the dungeon deep under the castle on Cyclonia, a dark figure was heading down the long staircase, boots clicking on the cold stone floor. Five pair of tired eyes looked up in the dark cell as the figure stopped in front of the bars.

"Seatra stop this child play already." A man with red hair said, emerald green eyes looking in to deep violet ones as the figure let out a cruel laugh which made them shiver.

"Child play? Aerrow you of all people should know that I stopped being a child when I was six." said a cold voice.

"Please we already told you that we…" but the dark blue haired woman was interrupted.

"Shut up! I have enough from all your pitiful excuses, you are only disgusting creatures who shouldn't deserve to feel anything other then the pain which I feel." and with that the figure turned around leaving the Storm Hawks alone in they dark prison again. "I will never forgive you…" they heard her hiss one last time…

As the figure left the darkness of the dungeons and stepped in to the dim light of the throne room her hood pulling back to reveal a petite young girl with long violet hair and eyes, skin pale. Walking up to her iron throne she sat down, tired eyes looking down at the four people who have entered her throne room.

"Master Seatra we have got the massage from one of our spies that it seems like as if the Storm Hawks from the past are her." Snipe said in a strange tone as suddenly all eyes turned to him then to the person sitting on the throne.

"Master Seatra?" Ravess asked the young girl worriedly.

"I'm fine…Dark Ace, Snipe and Ravess find out how they come here and find out about they plans which I have a good guess what they are, keep one eye on them." She said as the three people bowed and left.

"Sea…" said the deep voice of the only person who was left beside the young ruler in the throne room.

"I can't believe it, all this starts to get to much…" she said in a faint voice as she covered her face with her delicate hands.

"Don't worry, you are just as strong as your mother." Repton said in a shooting voice as he walked up to the throne and put a clawed hand on the young girl's head who finally looked up at him, tears glistering in her amethysts eyes.

"Thanks Repton." she said, a little rare smile on her lips.

"Your welcome little one." he said looking down at the child he raised since she was a six years old little girl. "Everything will be alright." He said as he walked up to the door and left the throne room.

_To be continued… _


	4. Pieces of the puzzle

A/N: ok guys I'm back with a new chapter and have a little question to you, do you want the Storm Hawks reaching Cyclonia to start the saving or should I focus on one of the characters in the next chap (thoughts, view of the situation, feelings for the other characters) or do you want some romance?

P.S.: like the title of this chap the fic is also like a puzzle since the second chap I have placed out in the story though some characters a few puzzle pieces which should reveal half of the secret the group is hiding. So how good are you guys at solving puzzles?

IV. Pieces of the puzzle

* * *

Two more days passed and Piper managed to ignore some of the questions bothering her as she spent time with her son and the others, but then they returned…

Piper was walking around in the Condor of the future Storm Hawks as they made a little rest suddenly she noticed that she was standing in front of the room which once belonged to Stork, but was now Selen's. She hadn't even noticed when she walked here, the door was a bit opened and curiosity got the better of her and seeing that the young Merb wasn't around she walked inside. The room hasn't changed since she has last seen it when they pilot got a Merb-cold. Walking around in the room her long fingers drove gingerly over the many inventions, the working desk the room awakened so many nostalgic memories about they friend. She stopped looking around till her amber eyes spotted something sticking out from under the pillow. Walking slowly over to the bed she pulled it out with a shaking hand, it was a photo.

Looking down at it a sad smile crept to her lips as her eyes filled with hot tears while looking down at father and daughter sitting together under an ancient tree in the lush grass, both holding a happy smile on they lips, but strangely was this photo not complete. Someone had ripped it in two in the middle and kept only one half of the picture, but why did that person do this?

Piper had the strange feeling that the second part of the picture held the answers to her questions.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cyclonia was Repton walking with hurried steps down the long stairs which lead down to the dungeons. Arriving at his destination he send the guards away to get themselves something to eat from the kitchens, the two guards nodded gratefully to the man and hurried away while the other stepped to the cell.

"What do you want Repton." Aerrow asked the reptile in a strange tone.

"You know that the Sky Knights lost all they honor in my eyes after what happened eight years ago in the throne room of this castle and the decision of your useless Sky Council, but I have only they wellbeing in front of my eyes and Seatra is at the moment suffering." He said in a stern tone.

"That girl needs anger management." Elder Finn commented only to whimper from the death glare Repton was sending him.

"Don't make me do something which you would regret." He hissed before turning back to Aerrow. "Snipe informed us a few minutes ago that your children are on the way to save you."

"What!" most of the Storm Hawks said in shock.

"Yes, but they got help from you…" he said and all eyes turned confused to him.

"What do you mean by that?" elder Piper asked, her tone worried for the safety of her child.

"It seems as if in some strange way you landed from the future here in our time." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest as the elder Storm Hawks gasped in shock.

Meanwhile sitting in the large bedroom in the north tower on deep amethyst sheets was a young girl looking down at the picture in her shaking hands, hot tears running down her face.

"Mommy…please help me be strong…I miss you all so much…" she whispered in to the silence of her room as more tears begun falling from her eyes.

_To be continued… _


	5. Broken Nightingale

A/N: Well I'm still waiting for you guys to put the pieces of my puzzle together before we reach the end of the story which will come soon, in other words after this there will be only two more chapters. Now here are some new pieces and also some little explaining about Seatra's past…

V. Broken Nightingale

* * *

Walking through the darkened hallway Repton sighed sorrowfully. As if the tragedy when both they rulers died were not enough and the complet ignorance of the Sky Council the drama only worsened and now this…

Hadn't there already been enough tragedy that a child needs to go through in live? Was fate really that cruel to some people?

He knew that Seatra tried to look always strong, to be a hard handed always confident ruler like her mother also always needed to act, but he knew better both of them were robed the chance to be children, to grow up in a happy family, both of them got burdened with the duty to put they own needs aside and to take care about a whole terra. He was surprised when Seatra's father come to them and he saw suddenly the real Cyclonis a fragile girl looking for someone who didn't look at her as a queen, but as the person she truly was. With him by her side she could let her mask fall and now needed her daughter to go the same path as her mother and could only hope for a person like her father to appear in her live to give her a chance to be more then a marionette obeying the rules given her with the crown. Repton suddenly stopped in his tracks as he reached a polished black door listening at it he heard only silence. The reptile like creature took a deep breath before opening the door carefully which turned out to be a wise decision as his eyes fell on the figure sleeping on the bed. Walking closer he noticed the trails on her checks left by tears an in to half ripped photo in her hand. Taking the photo out of her hand carefully he pulled the covers over the fragile body. This was not the first time he had found her sleeping with her face covered by tears.

She was only a little girl who didn't get a chance to grow up…

Looking down at the photo half he smiled sadly at the picture about mother and smiling in to the camera something which was since long a rare sight by Seatra. Putting the photo on the night table he kissed her on the check before leaving the room.

"Sleep well Sea, I'm sorry that there is no way I could make things unhappened, but you will need to stay strong for Cyclonia and for he one I know you care the most because she is the only one left who can give your soul the happiness back…" he whispered before closing the door.

He didn't know thought that Seatra was awake and heard each word he said.

"I know Repton and…I know that you will be there to protect me like always…" she whispered as new tears streamed down here eyes.

_Flashback… _

_A vehicle landed carefully in front of the re-build castle of Cyclonia. A large reptile like man climbed down from the machine before placing a young child on the ground. The man was burning from anger about the Sky Council's decision and that beside him who was the only one allowed from the Cyclonians, no one made a word of disapproval against the decision, the Storm Hawks weren't there…They just couldn't possibly think that this would be the BEST conclusion! Damned old gazers, but Repton stopped the rant in his mind as he looked down at the child who would be after Cyclonian rules crowned tomorrow. _

"_We are here Master Seatra." the man said sadly as he watched the girl staring up at the castle with eyes darkened by the storm of sorrow, fear and a little flicker of hope, but also disappointment at the knowledge that what her hope is desiring lays hidden under cold earth buried to rest in peace while her soul got ripped in half by cruel hands. _

"_They are not here…" was the only thing she said before the familiar mask her mother wore appeared on her face as she walked inside the gloomy looking castle a crystal glowing in her hand hiding her behind a mask. _

_End flashback _

Seatra soon fell asleep hoping that her dreams would carry her back in to the times where she still knew how to laugh, back to a time where she still had her family.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Condor laid a young woman on her bed trying to fall asleep, but it didn't come to her eyes because of her mind being trubled by to many things.. She had long since no tears anymore she could only live in a bittersweet friendship with her friends. A dry laugh escaped her lips at this how truly ironic it was and just how scared the Sky Council would look if they would know that all they hard work failed because she was now on the way to her buried past. Sighing she pushed herself up from the bed and walked up to the window staring down in to the dark night sky.

"I'm on the way to where everything started where my past lays buried and waiting, where my present started and my future leads my heart." she said in the silence of her room memories from long ago filling her mind as she stood there staring out in to the darkness not knowing that someone had heard her.

"I'm sorry Selen…" Andren said as his hand fell back to his side and he turned away from the door before walking away.

_To be continued…_


	6. Wish to heal the broken wings

A/N: well seeing that I have again started my marathon writing there is a good chance for all my older stories to get an update or be even finished like this one… In the case of this chapter be please forgiving seeing that it is always had for me to write in first person's POW…

P.S.: Sorry if Stork is pretty OOC in here…haven't written him in a long time…

VI. Wish to heal the broken wings

* * *

_I had always known that my life was doomed, well what do you expect from growing up on Terra Merb. Probably the only terra in WHOLE ATMOS which in hit by at least sixty different catastrophes on a good day. Soo great, I should have known also that joining the Sky Knights would only ad to the danger. You would be really surprised if you knew just how many terrible things can happen to you in one day when you less expect it. Yes sure we had survived a lot of trials, but we were officially all doomed when I spotted that cursed crystal on my poor Condor. Do they even know just how dangerous it is to know your own future? I know now that I will officially die! Dead, finito, no more Stork. Ugh…I'm feeling nauseous at the mare thought of it. _

_The only thing actually calming me is Selen. I think I nearly had a heart attack when seeing her, but now strangely I'm pretty contest with the thought of having a daughter. Most people would be surprised and would think that I would freak, but actually no. Selen is a really bright kid and knows how to care for the Condor so I'm pretty proud. There were also some things which I had noticed about her, firstly she is lacking the for our race usual paranoia which means that she didn't grew up on Terra Merb, which could be a good thing seeing that she is still pretty alert to her surroundings. Secondly her mother definitely wasn't from my race. How do I know that for sure? Only half breeds posses a different skin color seeing that the color of Merb skin only differs between the different shades of green and brown, she on the other hand has a red tone resulting in her being a half breed. Did I mention that half Merbs are pretty rare mostly if the father possesses the genes of our race? This gave me a few times to think who that woman could be who would freely decide to be together with a claustrophobic, hypocrite and paranoid green guy. Another thing is that Selen never mentions her mother, but I can always see a little smile on her lips which means that they had a good relationship. Other thing is that since the mentioning of the new Lord of Cyclonia seems she pretty mad at Fabian when her glares should mean something. Piper asked me also if I would have noticed her strange protectiveness for that woman and her strange distantioning from the other Storm Hawks. I replied with no, yes that was a lie, but I felt that it wasn't her business. _

_Though that little talk made me curious and also somewhat worried, there was certainly a secret hidden here about which no one told us. Asking would seem meaningless and searching through other people's stuff is rude so I decided to silently observe and act as if nothing was out of place. Did I even mention that I can be a pretty good actor? No one would think that, but my parents had back then forced me to take part in our school theatre group…ugh the only not dooming thing in that was that I learned how to be an actor in other cases I see my other experiences there in my nightmares. _

_Ah, and if we are already by nightmares it seems that sadly even Selen isn't free from them, but her dreams make me worry more then my own ever could… _

_It happened the first time when we were only a few days away from Terra Cyclonia that I had sneaked inside my daughter's room. It was already late and there was no light streaming out of her room telling me that she was asleep. Even if we Merbs had incredibly good night vision we preferred to do our work or reading by at least a little light. The darkness can be frightening because you never know what might lurk in it. Entering the room was easy, but my heart pained at the sight which greeted me. Selen was tossing and whimpering in her bed, sheets twisted around her body to an extent that I wondered how she could still breath. Tears were streaming from her closed eyes as those painful whimpers filled the darkness. I longed to take her in my arms, to calm her from her bad dreams, but then I would have made my presence known to her. _

_So I only stood there with a paining heart, watching the sad display… _

_It seemed as if the more we neared Cyclonia started the future Storm Hawks to get more nervous while Selen seemed longing as if she couldn't wait to finally arrive. But with her longing growing so become also her nightmares stronger…_

_We were only two more days away from Terra Cyclonia when her nightmares seemed to reach they peak as I my limit of endurance. This was the first time I had heard her speak in her dreams and what I have heard made my blood run cold. _

"_Mommy! Daddy! We are scared, what is happening?" "Why aren't mommy and daddy coming with us?" "NO! We want to stay by mommy and daddy!" "Please, why are we leaving them behind?" "No, please no…I…I don't want to be separated from her…" _

_This was too much to hear her tear filled, pained voice. Oh please by everything that is holly…please don't let this mean that my daughter was present when my wife and I died. And who was meant by "we" and "her"? Could this mean that I have a second child somewhere who was brought away? But why would someone separate them? I don't know, but as she screams again my boundaries break and I rush to her side, pulling my daughter in to a protective hug. She jerks awake and tries to struggle, only to calm down when she notices that it is me. I whisper soft reassuring words to her in hopes to calm her rapidly beating heart somewhat while my daughter cries in my arms and clings to me with all her power. _

_I always knew that knowing your future could be dangerous, then sometimes you will get faced with all the tragedies and darkness which might come your way. Now I'm fully certain that there is a dark secret here about which we weren't told, but something deep inside me tells me that we will find our answers in Cyclonia. _

_To be continued… _


	7. Birds of a feather

A/N: So everyone, this will probably be the last chapter of the story with a pretty short squeal chapter following this. Thanks for everyone who had read this though I was surprised that no one seemed to have figured out my little mystery or you guys just didn't bother asking me in a PM for confirmation…oh well on with the story…

VII. Birds of a feather

* * *

_A young child was happily running through the massive halls of the palest. Giggling filled the air as she chased after the other giggling person. Soon the first figure reached a set of large dark doors holding out a delicate hand and waiting for the other. Enfolding they hands the doors were pushed apart together revealing a large throne room with two people inside. They smiled at the children in the door, but as she made a step forth to run up to the man who had his arms held out and kneeling there was suddenly a large sound and room collapsed, hiding everything in the darkness. Soon she felt a pulling sensation as the soft hand holding hers was ripped away by an unknown force leaving the little girl alone in the cold darkness. _

_The warmth and laughter were gone… _

Violet eyes flew open in the semi-dark room, heart beating harshly, breathing irregular. Suddenly the room bust open revealing a worried looking woman with spiky hair, even though it got longer in the past years. The woman immediately hurried to the bed and carefully pulled the still shaking figure in to a hug.

She had already gotten used to the constant nightmares the other had, even thought it scared her.

"It is alright now, you are awake now." she whispered while stroking through the violet hair.

"No…" come the soft reply "It will never be alright again. Ravess…"

"Yes Master Seatra?" she had already a good guess what she wished from her to do.

"Please set out an Execution's date for tomorrow, I don't wish to have those pests in my dungeons anymore, but I still don't want to let them go. The oh so mighty Sky Council should see how much a fools they were…the Sky Knights have taken everything away from me what I have loved and now I will give them my answer." the young woman said in a cold tone.

"As you wish Master Seatra." Ravess answered before she stood up bowing before leaving the bedchamber, but once outside she leaned heavily against the cold door. "She has every right to be so bitter, but everyone who looks in to her eyes sees a scared girl who refuses to take upon the name _'Cyclonis'_ because she fears to not be worthy enough." she said with a heavy sigh before throwing one last glance at the door and then walking away to wake the Executor and to set everything up.

Meanwhile inside the large bedroom climbed a young empress out from under the dark cowers of her bed and slowly made her way to the large window. Kneeling down on the little sitting place under it she rested her hands on the window porch as violet eyes stared up at the remaining stars before they would disappear in the light of the waking sun. Outside her window was she faced with the sight of her land, bare, dark and cold, just like the castle walls. She didn't feel the warmth around her even though she knew that her people cared about her, but she knew the truth.

She wasn't as strong like her mother…

…, but she understood one feeling her mother possessed for a long time and this was loneliness, even thought she was surrounded and loved by others.

"This castle feels like a silver cage which holds me captive." she said to the stars above her. "Mom, please tell me, was this how you had always felt till dad come along and opened the doors of your cage so that you could fly again?" she asked as tears started streaming down her pale checks.

* * *

There was a big plan meeting inside the conference room of the Condor with Piper having made all the plans with occasional help from her son which had pretty much delighted her. The past and future Storm Hawks had built out a good bond which would have even happened if they weren't parents and children. As the sheets from the battle plan were handed out and most people gave in they options was Andren occasionally glancing over at Selen's empty seat. She had told them that driving the Condor was more important, her father would give her an update. The young redhead held back a sigh, he knew the girl since she was six and was raised together with him, but he had always seen how most of the older Sky Knights had always looked at her, though she always retuned the gazes equally, but when it come to the Council and its members. He never knew someone could look with so much loathing and hate at others. Back then he didn't understand, but when he himself had become a Sky Knight himself he had finally asked his parents about the truth and they told the kids. It was a shock, but it explained why Selen was always so distanced and hated it when Andren's father Arrow acted in a way that made her snap at him with the words _"You are not my father!" _at which his father would only smile sadly and apologize. Through the coming years he tried to make her forgive and to gain her trust till he realized that he was trying so hard because he had feelings for her with were stronger then for a comrade or a sibling. Biting back a sigh threw Andren one last glance at the empty seat before turning back to the discussion.

This would all be pretty hard…

At the same time was Selen staring out of the large front window of the Condor. They would be soon there, in less then one day they would reach Terra Cyclonia. It was in a way making her feeling strange, but she knew that it wasn't fear she felt though her feelings were mixed with a little worry.

"Soon we will be there…" she whispered to the Condor, she viewed the ship as the only one she could trust. The one about whom her father loved to talk so much and her mother often joked that _"She needs to share the love of her father with a ship." _At which her father would blush and try reassuring her mother that he only loved her before her mom would laugh and tell him that she was only teasing.

Selen drove her half-gloved hand affectionately over the ships walls which got damaged often in the passed away decades, but have always served the Sky Knights.

She couldn't trust the Knights…

Yes she knew that Andren had even thought all her harshness to gain her trust as did his family and they friends, but the truth was she would never in her life manage t fully trust any of them. The betrayal was to painful. One Arrow asked her when she was seven and woke up from a nightmare if she would ever forgive them. Her reply was simple and cold; _"Did you ever forgive the Dark Ace for murdering your father?"_, he didn't have any answer for that. Selen become a one of the Storm Hawks not because she saw this as her destiny, but because she longed, no…hoped for a chance to see a little flicker of her past and grasp it and now…

…the time would come to face everything.

* * *

The sun has risen over the horizon of Cyclonia as a little group had gathered on the ancient Execution's place which wasn't used since the day the great-grandmother of the current Master of Cyclonia stepped on the throne. The Storm Hawks were kneeling bound on the old podium while Seatra sat on a wooden throne with her four most trusted men on her side. As the young woman held her gaze fixed on her captives were the four adults on her side exchanging nervous glances. Even the Dark Ace needed to admit that even though he knew how much the girl was hurt that he hoped that she wouldn't go this far. Yes he understood her blame for what had happened, but her mother had never spilled blood on her hands and he had hoped that she wouldn't do the same.

"Seatra, I plead you stop this already." Piper called at to the girl, but flinched at her gaze.

"Ugh…don't tell me she really wants to pull this through, I'm to handsome to die." Finn whispered panicked to Junko.

"She is angry and that is understandable." the Wallop softly at which Finn's eyes widened even more.

"So because she is angry I should let my head scooped down?" the blonde nearly screamed.

"Sea, do you really wish to do this?" Repton asked the girl who only nodded sighing, her face looking much older then she should be.

"This is the only resolve I have." was her tired reply, she was reaching her limits.

At the same time were the two Storm Hawk groups readying themselves for the attack. It was made clear that they main priority is to save the older Storm Hawks and then to get out of Cyclonia. When everything was set made everyone they way to the vehicles, the Condor of the past Storm Hawks got carefully hidden, and streamed out in to the direction of the palace. Meanwhile had no one a clue that Selen had other plans, in a way she had already guessed that the saving troop would only find empty cells. Landing the Condor carefully, her father was dragged away with the others, she walked in to the hanger and pulled out her own vehicle which was hidden unde a large cloth and jumped up before starting the engine.

The young half-merb held right as the two groups stood shocked in front of the empty cell which had contained they parents/future selves just mare minutes ago.

"Don't tell me that we are to late…" Finn said as Fist held up one of the still conscious guards.

"Where are the prisoners that were held in this cell?" Arrow asked the man who seemed to stare shocked at Stork. "Where are they."

"Ugh…they were brought away about twenty minutes prior to be Executed." at this dropped Fist the guard in shock as everyone paled.

"WHAT!" they screamed before making they way hastily outside hoping against all hopes that they would be still in time to stop the execution.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Execution's place was Arrow still trying to talk with the young empress who on the other hand refused. The redhead tried to again in vein explain that what had happened back then, admitting they own mistakes for not listening before acting, but his words hit deaf ears. Seatra didn't want o hear any of this.

"You had no right…" she whispered finally "You had no right to take away my parents and then my s…" suddenly something was flying in her direction and Dark Ace had just enough time to pull the shocked girl away from the arrow which bore itself in to the throne.

"Huh?" was the only reaction the Storm Hawks could give while the Talons were looking around frantically while Dark Ace was still holding the young girl protectively.

"Give up and let your prisoners go!" at the familiar sound stared everyone to the side where they spotted the two saving groups.

"Mom, dad!" Andren yelled to his parents at which both sighed mentally. This would not end well.

"Andren, why did you bright our past selves here?" Arrow asked his son.

"What do you mean dad?" he asked confused when Repton, Snipe and the Dark Ace attacked leaving they mistress in Ravess's protection.

"Storm Hawks, attack!" past Arrow commanded to his friends before Andren and his group also attacked.

Even thought the Cyclonians were fever in number even with the Executor did they a formidable fight.

"Ravess." at the sound of her name looked the woman down to the young girl standing beside her.

"Please go and help your brother, siblings need to protect each other." she said softly.

"Understood." was the only reply.

As she disappeared in to the midst of fighting turned Seatra her gaze back to the people kneeling on the podium. With even steps she made her way over in to they direction, the crystal staff which she had inherited from her mother tightly held in her pale hand. She would finish this herself and no one would stop her…

…but then here eyes accidentally met with a familiar figure she had seen such long time ago and her movements stopped as tears started to well over in her eyes again.

Stork had immediately exited the fight, he was never a fighter just a pilot. Trying to fight down a nearing panic attack as the two uneven groups fought with each other turned his gaze back to the captives. Taking all his bravery together, which didn't seem much in the given moment, made Stork his way with shaky steps to the podium to free the others, but he didn't seem to be the only one heading that way. Turning to his side fell his golden eyes on violet ones. Not good, not good at all. He was already readying himself for an upcoming crystal blast, but it never come, the young empress was only watching him and…was she crying? It was strange, but suddenly something in the back of his mind told him to go over to her.

While he was in thoughts managed past Finn to re-load his crossbow and pointed it in the direction of the motionless girl.

"Finn, NO!" screamed both future Arrow and his son, but the blond man found himself suddenly hovering over the ground, his weapon out of his reach. The others were also unable to fight with they weapons hovering over they heads.

"Don't you even dare to shoot again with that thing at her." hissed a cold voice. Turning around felt the past Storm Hawks shocked at the sight of the person standing there, a Levitation's crystal in her hand, while her comarades flinched at the dark look she gave them while she walked up to the young empress who was blinking at her.

"Y…you…" she said in a shocked tone.

"Didn't I tell you that tears don't suit you?" she asked the other with a soft smile while wiping away her tears.

"Selen." Seatra finally said as he wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck and burying her head in to her shoulders.

"Okey, just what in the name of Atmos is wrong here?" Finn asked after he was dropped to the ground rather painfully with his weapon hitting his head.

"Andren, you and the other's shouldn't have come." at this turned everyone to the older Arrow who together with the others got freed by Stork. "It would have been for the better if you would have let Seatra do as she wishes."

"What?" everyone asked confused.

"Arrow, I know you still feel guilty, we all do, but letting us be beheaded?" future Finn asked his friend.

"It wouldn't have solved anything, but if back then we would have listened and not set those explosives out then, then none of this would have happened." he answered as he looked at the two hugging girls.

"Okey, erm…could please someone finally explain also to us what this is all about?" past Piper asked carefully then she had now really enough of the confusion.

"Well, that would be somewhat of a long story…" her older version replied nervously at which Ravess only snorted, but smiled again as he looked over to the pair apart from them.

"It was a pretty long time ago that I have seen Master Seatra smile happily, but truth be told she had no ground to feel truly happy till Lady Selen would return to Cyclonia." she said.

"Now I'm really confused." past Junko stated while scratching his head.

"Erm…well the case is that…erm…that both Selen and Master Seatra are well…they are twins…" Andren said carefully at which the past visitors eyes went wide.

"TWINS!" this earned them confused gazes from said twins and amused looks from the Talons.

"What did you think why I hate it if someone badmouths her." Selen asked with one hand on her hip while the other still holding the hand of her sister.

"You didn't need to do that Selen, I even used one of mom's crystals to change my appearance so that you would be fine by the Sky Knights." Seatra replied suddenly timidly.

"As if I joined those idiots who decided to separate us because I wanted to be one of them, the only ground I did so was to get a chance to be at least near Cyclonia and so you." Selen snapped before smiling at the other. "Now, deactivate that Cloaking crystal."

Seatra nodded carefully before putting her hand on the crystal around her neck and commanding it to deactivate. The past Storm Hawks watched together with they future kids, expect Andren who was there on the day the twins com to them, in shock as the pale skin turned a soft violet color, her hair changing in to a deep emerald while the violet eyes become familiar yellow. When the transformation stopped stared most people still shocked at the female Merb in front of them.

"Oookkeyy…this is frightening so erm…you mean that our Stork here hooked up with…" past Finn was completely lost.

"Yes." replied the others.

"Selen, what exactly did you mean by the Sky Knights separating you two?" past Piper asked suddenly.

"When that fatal accident happened" started Repton a which the older Sky Knights stared at the ground "decided the Sky Council to separate the twins. I was the only one representing Cyclonia and these over here were not even on the meeting so they quickly decided to leave Selen in Arrow's and Piper's care while I should take Seatra back to Cyclonia." he spat in anger.

"Which was only they decision because it would look bad if they got children executed mostly if they father was once a member of the Storm Hawks so they decided to have them apart which they thought was clever seeing that they looked at they personalities." Dark Ace growled at which past Arrow felt shocked that the man responsible for the death of his father and betrayer of Atmos really cared about the two girls.

"What do you mean?"

"Since our birth was it clear for me and also everyone else that Selen should become one day the new Master Cyclonis, not because she was the older, but because she was always in her personality more like our mother the previous Master Cyclonis." Sea explained "While I'm more like my father regarding this."

After she finished remembered suddenly everyone that Stork was also there and he had been strangely silent through the whole talk. Turning carefully to they sides carefully fell they gazes on the green colored Merb who had his eyes closed, hands clenched in to fists, his whole body shaking. No one dared to take a step closer to him when his eyes shoot open again.

"Those old gazers DID WHAT!" he roared in anger as his gaze fell on his older daughter.

"Selen, where did you park the Condor?" he asked in a strangely calm voice which made everyone expect the Cyclonians and his daughters shiver.

"Two kilometers away, but my vehicle is parked behind that stone wall, it has every needed safety measure on it." Selen added as Stork walked past them, but not before smiling at both girls.

"Stork, where are you going?" past Arrow asked.

"Not to far, only giving those old gazers in the Sky Council on Terra Atmosia a little visit from the grave." He replied smirking before heading of.

"Let me guess, you never knew this side of him?" Repton asked the past visitors smirking.

"Well then, in the meantime we wait for Stork's return, why don't we try figuring out how to get you guys back home?" future Arrow asked.

"Well according to Stork, to re-wind the Mirai crystal's power we would need the Sangai crystal." Piper explained at which Sea let out a gasp.

"I think there is one in great-grandmother's rare crystal collection." she said.

"Really? Sweet we can get back home." exclaimed past Finn, but Sea held a hand up, her face serious.

"Only under one condition." she said in a business like tone.

"And that would be?"

"I get the right to spend time with my sister here on Cyclonia for half of the year while she spends the other half with you, but seeing that you have already spent nine years with her this means that for the upcoming forty five months by me." at this stared the Storm Hawks gapping at her while the others only smirked.

Sea might have been the more soft spoken one of the twins, but she could also be evil.

Stork returned a few days later with the Condor looking pleased which made everyone decide to not ask what he did with the council. Because there wasn't a need to search for the Sangai crystal decided Arrow that they should stay for at least a week seeing that Stork seemed to have a to pleasant time with both of his daughters and let's face it…

…since when would Storm Hawks ever be official guests in Cyclonia?

_Owari _


	8. Afterthought

A/N: and now here is that little after thought chapter which will be pretty short…

* * *

Master Cyclonis was currently sitting on her large throne while playing with her crystal staff. She had finished her paperwork and felt now pretty much bored. Her three commanders and Repton watched her every move carefully knowing that when she got bored it could easily end with them scorched by a crystal blast. Suddenly the doors to the throne room flew open as a panicked looking Talon run inside earning everyone's confused gazes.

"We are under attack…" he wheezed before collapsing.

"Finally some action." said Snipe as he readied his weapon together with the others, but his gaze become disappointed when only the Merb pilot of the Storm Hawks walked in to the room, careful to not step on the living carpet.

"You are either pretty brave or pretty dumb Merb to be coming here weaponless and without you comarades." come Master Cyclonis cool voice from behind her commanders as she stood up from her throne.

"I know, but I doubt you would have even listened to a word which I would have said would I have come with the others." Stork replied with a little chuckle confusing the ones in front of him. _"Is this a normal Merb behavior?" _were the thoughts running through they heads.

"Probably not, so speak." replied Cyclonis with a wave of her hand.

"But Master Cyclonis…", but by her glare didn1t even the Dark Ace dare to speak back.

"I actually wanted to know if you could leave Cyclonia for some days and come with me for a little trip to Terra Fauna, the weather there is excellent at this time." Stork said at which both women started blinking before later went over to pondering while the three men gapped for a few seconds.

"You…", but Dark Ace was cut of again.

"I was actually pretty bored so why not." and with that walked Master Cyclonis past her gapping commanders, well Ravess come back to her senses again and suddenly started smirking. "Ravess, keep one eye on this place and those three gapping idiots." she commanded.

"As you wish." Ravess replied with a little bow, but the smirk never left her lips.

"By the way would a skirt or pants be better for the trip?" Cyclonis asked as she reached Stork who was still smirking.

"For the hiking part would pants be better, but for the camping are skirts also fine." he answered to the violet haired young woman who nodded before exiting the throne room to head up to her chambers to pack what she needed for the trip.

_Owari _


End file.
